Bubbles
| description = }} Bubbles is a female robot who was involved in an underground robot-fighting ring. Her speech patterns are formal and erudite. She also does not enjoy nicknames, having rejected Faye's nicknames like Bubs, Miss Bubbles, PALKyrie and Large Metal Friend. Biography Military service After joining the military, Bubbles was given her name by members of her squad. A horrific attack during her tour of duty led to the deaths of all other squad members. Bubbles herself was incapacitated by EMP but escaped physical damage. Exact details of Bubbles' service record have been lost. She suffered from PTSD after her military career; those memories were claimed to have been locked away by Corpse Witch, who held the encryption key as leverage over her, although when Spookybot intervened it was revealed that the memories were accidentally lost in the process. Robot-Fighting Ring Bubbles greeted and screened visitors and performed repairs on the fighters in Robot-Fighting Ring. She did not fight, and finds robot fighting "grotesque". She came with Faye to Coffee of Doom on Faye's first visit after getting fired, much to Corpse Witch's dismay. Meeting Faye Her armor was both a physical and a psychological defense. She had continued to wear it without any practical need and had been unwilling to take it off until a recent milestone in her recovery. Faye helped Bubbles take off her armor. Since removing her armor she appears to wear a maroon bodysuit with short sleeves and legs, which is removable. She has been seen wearing a hoodie and jeans. Bubble's first true piece of clothing was a cardigan sweater made by Emily Azuma; the sweater would open or collapse by squeezing a corner (a feat Bubbles noted as incredibly advanced programming). She has also borrowed neckties from Marten for celebratory occasions. Union Robotics She currently works at Union Robotics, a robot repair shop she started with Faye. Bubbles did not appreciate some of Evie's commentary about AI-sociology. Dating Faye Bubbles is extremely close with Faye. Eventually her feelings for her became romantic. She was initially unsure of what to do about those feelings because she didn't believe that Faye reciprocated them. However, after discovering that Faye had similar feelings for her too, they entered a committed intimate relationship. Personality Bubbles may feel misunderstood on account of her size. It is maybe related, or maybe not, that she is socially withdrawn. It took time for Bubbles to become friends with the rest of the characters. Since then she has shown concern for Faye's well-being and was sympathetic to Claire's gender dysphoria. Tea Although Bubbles cannot eat, she has highly-calibrated olfactory sensors- whenever visiting Coffee of Doom she will order herbal tea because she enjoys the aroma. Hannelore takes pride in brewing tea for Bubbles; the resulting blends have allowed Bubbles to see a variety of mythical creatures. Claire once tried to make tea for Bubbles, but failed. Samantha Bubbles first met Samantha Bean when the youngster snuck into Faye's bedroom (as her alter-ego, Skullmaster) to yell at Faye for not telling her about the new robot repair shop. Bubbles was very patient with Sam, answering all her questions. Punchbot came in the shop, missing an entire arm, and got a patch over the hole until a replacement arm could be obtained. Sam drew a muscular arm on the patch. Another robot came in, having seen the drawing, wanted a "spray" (a robot equivalent to a tattoo); they became Sam's first Spray customer. When Sam hurt herself in the shop, Bubbles inspired her to tell her dad the truth about her injury. Rather than restrict her from the shop, he instead restricted her from using power tools, as he considers Bubbles a positive influence. Art Bubbles has some drawing ability. When Sam was interrupted while putting a spray on Beepatrice, Bubbles finished the spray in a different style. Both Sam and Beeps thought her art was nice. Appearance With armor on, the abs of Bubbles are like "a slinky full of ball bearings". Before Bubbles took off her armor, Faye sometimes hit her head on Bubbles' chest plate. Bubbles styles her hair herself. Equipment Bubbles has an olfactory system tuned to detect chemical and biological weapons. Her muscles are triple-reinforced myomer. Her armor is a metallo-ceramic material, possibly Chobham armor, and can resist a 3 cm APFSDS round. Also, her armor can be removed. She is capable of a top running speed of 30 km/hr and a 3-meter vertical leap. Trivia * Bubbles and her relationship with Faye are foreshadowed in when Pintsize says to Faye: ::— Leave him for a robot! A GIRL robot! * Faye getting into a relationship with a robot is also mentioned in guest strip . * Newspost of contains . * Newspost of contains . Memorable quotes * DO NOT DISTURB ME WHEN I AM IN UNICORN GROVE * DO NOT TAINT PEGASUS COVE WITH TALK OF DILDOS * Dialog with Steve: *: —How much do you bench? *: —Is the bench reinforced? * We have holes in our hearts. We can paper them over, and learn to live with them, but they are still there. * If your love life requires close air support, something has gone very wrong. * One must crawl before one can walk. Category:Robots